


Last Goodbye

by Cottonee



Series: DenNor Week 2015 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, dennor week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nations from all around the world were used to lose things.<br/>DenNor Week, Day 3 — Prompt: Loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine.

The nations from all around the world were used to lose things: territory, richness, even culture and beliefs, but above anything else, they were used to lose people.

Humans were fragile and their lives brief. Eventually, the nations learned to get along with their deaths, but for someone who had witnessed an uncountable number of goodbyes, was very difficult to deal with the death of someone of their kind.

Norway screams with frustration and wipes his eyes. The war had been merciless, some of them had died and others were sick and injured, and now Denmark is one of the victims.

Denmark, who was always smiling like the happy idiot in love he was, lies lifeless on the ground, his beautiful blue eyes are empty and his skin is paler than it had ever been before.

“Let’s go, big brother,” Iceland tugs at his sleeve, calling him ‘ _big brother_ ’ in an attempt to make the other feel better, but there’s little he can do when he is trembling and trying to contain his own tears.

Norway stares one last time at his love, before standing from the ground with a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And sorry for that lame ending.


End file.
